Home Sweet Fairy Tale
by ianstrawberry
Summary: Today nothing is like it usually is. VIXX Hyuk/Hongbin/Hakyeon


Usually it's lively when Sanghyuk comes home to the apartment in the evening, with a growling stomach and a bag thrown over his shoulder. Hakyeon would stand in the kitchen, cooking. Hongbin would be seated in the living room with a cup of coffee and his laptop, busy with work. Sometimes Hakyeon would get irritated because he is the only one who cooks out of the three, become rude and snide at them. Sometimes Hongbin would try to help, but he is useless at cooking, and Hakyeon would be quick to usher him out of the kitchen.

Usually when Sanghyuk dropped his bag in the hallway with a thump, and struggled to get his shoes off, Hakyeon would be there in his apron in a second, giving him hugs and kisses that Sanghyuk pretended to find bothersome. Sometimes he'd plant a passionate kiss right on Sanghyuk's lips. Sanghyuk would let himself melt into it for awhile, until he started to find it inappropriate and had to push Hakyeon aside. Then he'd find Hongbin, if Hongbin hadn't joined them in the hallway, and greet him with a ridiculous smooch to the cheek. Hongbin would laugh, with his straight white teeth and dimples, before gently pinching Sanghyuk in the side.

Today Sanghyuk returns to a hollow shell of an apartment. The lights are off and the whole place is bathing in darkness. There's no Hakyeon cooking food in the kitchen. No Hongbin editing photos on the sofá. No warm feeling to bask in as he enters his home. Today it just doesn't feel like it usually does.

Sanghyuk drops his bag onto the floor and tries to get his shoes off as he turns the lights on. The darkness quickly flees from the room. Sanghyuk leaves the bag in the hallway, and enters the kitchen. Here too it's dark, and he has to flick the light switch before making his way to the fridge. He searches for the plate of fast food Hongbin always leaves in the mornings for him. He finds the plate, and the little sticky note that says, 'For Sanghyuk,' with a small heart drawn onto it. Sanghyuk doesn't really understand how his partner has the time to even buy him food in the morning, as busy as he is with his ongoing project, but he accepts the thoughtful gesture gratefully. The food is put in the microwave, and the stickynote stuffed into his jeans pocket. When the food is warm he takes the plate and some chopsticks and trudges out into the livingroom. He fills his cheeks with air as he silently looks towards the couch for a moment. It's empty of course. Hakyeon is away filming another drama this week too. It's only Hyuk and occasionally Hongbin who occupy the apartment at the moment, and Hongbin mostly uses it to sleep. Then he escapes to the studio again and continues his photoshoots. Sanghyuk never thought being a photographer could be that busy.

He finally decides to plant his butt on the couch, and settles onto it with the plate in his lap. Usually he'd switch the tv on, but today he leaves it off, and just stares out of the window. The sun is setting and the orange light is drowning the livingroom. It's too bad there's no one here to share it with him, he thinks as he takes another bite of food and chews with a dazed look on his face.

He spends the rest of the evening reading scripts and staring out the window. He has a major play coming up at University, and he can't really afford to slack off. It's almost midnight when he finally decides to go to bed. Sanghyuk was hoping Hongbin would arrive before he fell asleep, but today it's seems to be too much to hope for.

He proceeds to brush his teeth and wash his face. As the water drips off his face Sanghyuk looks himself in the mirror and gives his wide cute nose a little rub, before he reaches for the towel and dries his face. The face disappears down into the bright red towel, and only his brown hair sticks up behind it. The towel smells of Hongbin's woody cologne. In fact, the whole bathroom does. It only makes Sanghyuk miss him more.

In the corner of the bathroom stands Hakyeon's basket with moisturizing creams and skin care products and taunts him. Sanghyuk glares at it as he leaves the room.

The bed is big and welcoming, but way too big for just one person, as it usually contains three. Or sometimes two, when Hakyeon feels like sleeping alone. Then the older man sometimes chooses to sleep in the office instead, where the spare bed is located.

Sanghyuk crawls down under the soft blanket and rests his head on the plush pillow. The pillow smells like Hakyeon's posh vanilla scented shampoo and Sanghyuk buries his nose deeply into it. He sighs at the heavy feeling that starts to fill his chest. The young man admits he's not very good at expressing his feelings. Sometimes he's afraid that his partners don't understand how much he cares for them. When they're both home and they're all together again, he'll put in some extra effort to make them understand how much he has missed them though. That he promises himself, as he slowly falls into dream land. Sanghyuk dreams about a ball at a castle, where he dances with two princes, in a pair of glass shoes. He finds it strange, but doesn't question when one of them kisses his forehead and says, 'Goodnight Hyukie,' even though his name obviously is Cinderella.

The next day it's just as quiet and dark at home as it was the day before. Sanghyuk wonders how long it's going to be like this as he switches the lights on and lazily stumbles out of his shoes.

'Why did you go all quiet? Hyukie?' Jaehwan, Sanghyuk's friend and classmate, wonders through the phone that the lonely brown-haired man has pressed up against his ear. Sanghyuk almost forgot he was talking to his classmate as he stepped into his depressing apartment.

'Sorry hyung,' he says, but doesn't offer an explanation as he drops his bag to the floor and trudges into the kitchen. He finds his dinner in the fridge as usual, with another sticky note that wishes him a pleasant meal. Jaehwan talks about the upcoming play, and Sanghyuk struggles to concentrate on the conversation as he waits for the microwave's loud beep.

'How do you find your role Sanghyuk-ah? Is it difficult?' Jaehwan asks soon enough, and Sanghyuk hums.

'Yeah. I don't really understand him at all times. When Hakyeon-hyung gets home I'm hoping he'll help.'

'You rely on him a lot,' Jaehwan muses in Sanghyuk's ear, and Sanghyuk knows it's true.

'He's the one who got me into acting you know,' he explains, trying to not make it sound like an excuse. It's just the truth.

'Ohhhh. Really?'

'Yeah.' The microwave beeps and Sanghyuk opens it to grab his plate, puts a pair of chopsticks on it and then moves towards the living room. He sits down in the couch and tells Jaehwan, 'My sister took me to see a play he was in once. She knew Hakyeon-hyung. That's how I met him.'

'Oh! And Hongbin-ssi? How did you meet him?' a curious Jaehwan asks. Sanghyuk can hear a dog barking through the phone. Jaehwan must be out walking his golden retriever.

'I met him through Hakyeon-hyung. You know Hongbin-hyung is a photographer?' He shoves some food into his mouth, and chews as Jaehwan answers.

'Yeah?'

'They were working together and ended up becoming friends. Hongbin-hyung used to come over a lot before he moved in,' the brown-haired male explains, not lying, but not telling the complete truth either. Jaehwan is a good friend, but Sanghyuk hasn't been brave enough to tell him about the actual nature of the relationship with his flatmates yet. As they get closer Sanghyuk thinks that he might be able to tell him, but it will have to remain a secret for now. Jaehwan is a smart guy. The brown-haired man doubts that he hasn't noticed something strange already. If the only bedroom in their apartment isn't a clue enough, then Sanghyuk doesn't know what is.

They talk for a few more minutes, until Jaehwan tells him he has to eat dinner, and says goodbye. Sanghyuk finishes his meal and leaves his plate lazily on the coffee table. It's quiet in the apartment, and the brown-haired man tries to make it more lively by playing some of his favourite music. Justin Bieber's voice fills the room, and Sanghyuk sits down to study his script once more. He misses the evenings when Hongbin would be home to act against him, to practice with him all those times when Hakyeon was away filming. The brown-haired man misses how they'd play fight and tease each other to fill the quiet apartment with noise.

Sanghyuk takes a break and goes to find their photo albums. There's a lot of photos from their two years together in them. Most pictures are of course taken by Hongbin. Sanghyuk sees the love and care behind all of the pictures. He loves Hongbin's pictures because of the effort he always puts into them, and how much fun he seems to have taking them. Sanghyuk finds a few sketches in the albums as well, of him and Hakyeon. They're also Hongbin's creations. Sometimes the brown-haired man wonders why his partner didn't become an artist instead, then he sees Hongbin's happy smile behind the camera, and he stops wondering.

Eventually Sanghyuk returns to the living room and finds his phone furiously ringing next to his plate on the coffee table. The young man is fast to run and pick it up, scared to miss any call he gets at the moment.

'Yeah? Han Sanghyuk speaking?'

'Hello. It's Taekwoon,' the caller says in the softest male voice Sanghyuk has ever heard. He knows this guy. Famous fashion model and occasional actor Jung Taekwoon. A model Hongbin has worked with several times, and one of Hakyeon's good friends. He also happens to be one of the scariest guys Sanghyuk knows. He swallows.

'Hello Taekwoon-ssi.' The line is quiet for a few seconds.

'Is Hongbin-ssi at home?' the soft voice asks, and Sanghyuk gets chills all over his body.

'Um. No. He's working,' he tells the monster and waits tensely for an answer.

'He's not answering his phone,' mumbles Taekwoon. Sanghyuk has to really make an effort to hear what he's saying. The model is known for being quiet and almost always unsmiling. The only ones he's actually seen the broad-shouldered man smile around is Hakyeon and his manager Wonshik.

'He turns it off at work,' Sanghyuk explains and bites his cheek. The monster sighs.

'Tell him to call me when he gets home. It's about our upcoming shoot.' Sanghyuk feels a bit jealous. Models like Jung Taekwoon gets to see Hongbin everyday, but Sanghyuk, Hongbin's own partner, doesn't.

'Okay. I will,' he says and Taekwoon mumbles something that sounds like goodbye before hanging up on the younger man.

Sanghyuk falls asleep on the couch waiting for Hongbin that evening. He wakes up to the front door closing, and sleepily rubs his eyes. His neck and back hurts. The brown-haired man curses and groans as he twists on the couch and tries to ignore the shuffling coming from the hallway. Eventually he's greeted by Hongbin's worried face and gentle hands. He sleepily blinks up at him.

'Why are you sleeping on the couch?'

'Mh. Binnie… Taekwoon-ssi called. Wanted to talk to you about your upcoming shoot,' he mumbles, so he doesn't forget. Hongbin gives him a smile and picks him up bridal style. It must look quite funny, with Sanghyuk's long legs sticking out into the air. He must be quite heavy as well, but Hongin carries him nonetheless.

'Let's go to bed.'

Sanghyuk receives a text from Hakyeon during lunch the next day. He's in the middle of an exciting performance performed by the magnificent Lee Jaehwan. Today he's playing an old lady who keeps scolding the theatre students around the table because of their bad manners. Their classmates laugh at Jaehwan's antics, as usual.

Sanghyuk turns his attention towards his phone. He stares at Hakyeon's name at the screen, and longs for the actual Hakyeon. He longs for the silly smiles, the sassiness, the playful pushes and annoying clinginess. It feels much more difficult to open the message than it should be.

Hello Hyukie, the message begins, followed by several heart emojis. How are you doing? Are you eating properly? Hongbin has told me the meals he leaves in the fridge are always gone, so I'm going to assume you are! I'm sad I'm not able to cook for you,

We're wrapping things up here, and I'll be home very soon. I miss you and Hongbin like crazy, so I'm doing my best to arrive home quickly!

It's been very warm here. I've been working hard with the drama. This time I've been working with good people. Very talented people! I'm excited for your reaction when you watch our work. We'll watch it together when it's released, I promise!

I hope you're working hard in university. I know it's not easy, but don't worry. Soon I'll be home to help you out! Fighting!

I love you Hyukie. Keep keeping Hongbin company at night! You know he has difficulty sleeping alone. I'll see you soon! Take care!

Hakyeon ends the message with a smiley and another dose of hearts. Sanghyuk holds his phone tighter and tries to keep the smile from blooming on his lips. It's such a typical message from Hakyeon.

He's coming home. Sanghyuk takes a moment to enjoy this knowledge. Now, if Hongbin could just be done with his project.

'Ohh. Sanghyuk-ah is smiling! Did something good happen? Tell me, tell me!' Jaehwan has stepped out of his role and is now hanging over the brown-haired man's shoulder, with his cute pouty lips and bleached blond hair. Sanghyuk playfully shoves his elbow into Jaehwan's stomach several times, and looks somewhere else, as if he's not beating Jaehwan up at this moment. Their classmates giggle and Jaehwan laughs as he tries to stop Sanghyuk's violent elbow stabs.

Sanghyuk arrives home with excitement bubbling in his chest that evening. The lights are on, and Hongbin's shoes are neatly placed in the hallway. He dumps his bag and shoes in the hallway faster than ever before and grins all the way out to the kitchen. There in front of the kitchen counter stands a humming Hongbin, with music plugged into his ears and laptop in hand. On the counter stands what seems to be chinese take out. Sanghyuk comes up behind him and hugs him tightly. Hongbin, who seems to have spaced out, jumps in surprise and almost drops the laptop.

'Oh my god! Hyukie, you surprised me!' The strong jawed and bright eyed man says, as he pulls his headphones out and turns his head. Sanghyuk breaths in the smell of Hongbin's skin, which is mixed with his woody cologne and a faint hint of sweat.

'I missed you hyung,' he says and places his usual greeting smooch on Hongbin's cheek. Hongbin gives him a soft loving smile and lets himself be squeezed tighter by his younger partner. He places a hand over Sanghyuk's arm, and squeezes it back.

'I missed you too Hyukie.' Hongbin puts the laptop and his headphones next to the food on the kitchen counter, and turns in Sanghyuk's arms. Sanghyuk is faced with a grinning Hongbin, who chuckles lightly before he captures Sanghyuk's lips and proceeds to kiss the younger man dizzy. Said man worries the food on the counter will go cold.

The food does go cold. Thank goodess for the microwave.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin later eat together at the dining table. They share small touches all the time. A hand on a knee here, a shoulder against a shoulder there. It feels good to have him home again.

'When do you think Hakyeon-hyung will be back?' Sanghyuk eventually asks his partner, when they're lying on the couch later that evening. Hongbin hums and plays with Sanghyuk's hair. He's lying on Hongbin, using his partner's chest as a pillow. It's actually quite comfortable.

'He told us soon yes? Tomorrow morning? Maybe?' Hongbin speculates. Sanghyuk hums, and they sit quietly for a few seconds, until the younger man feels a need to break the silence and launches a surprise tickle attack. Hongbin ends up squirming and laughing. He's fighting back and Sanghyuk is smiling brightly. The loud laughs die though, as the sound of the front door opening echoes out into the apartment. Both Sanghyuk and Hongbin are sitting up within seconds.

'I'm home!' a missed voice calls from the hallway. Sanghyuk all but crawls over the back of the sofa, and is standing in the hallway within seconds. Hongbin arrives just after him, giving the brown-haired male a light spank on the bottom.

In the hallway stands Hakyeon, with his black hair, playful eyes and pink lips, clad in a coat the colour of burgundy over a black turtleneck. On the floor stands his suitcase. He looks tired, but so happy it's ridiculous.

'Hyukie just asked when you'd be home,' Hongbin says, just to tease Sanghyuk. The younger man sends him a look and jabs him in the side, which earns the man an offended look from the diva hiding behind Hongbin's flower boy shell.

'Yah! Don't fight.' Hakyeon interferes by wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk's neck, clinging to him stubbornly. The brown-haired man can't help but to chuckle, at the same time as he pretends to get choked. Hongbin watches the scene and tries to hold himself from laughter, with a hand covering his wide smile.

Somewhere along the line Sanghyuk remembers his promise to himself. He watches his two partners, Hakyeon now clinging on Hongbin instead, squeezing him around the shoulders from behind. Hongbin smiles and looks pained at the same time while Hakyeon grins teasingly. The younger man feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he approaches his older partners. He reaches out and kisses Hakyeon's lips sweetly over Hongbin's shoulder. Then he turns and gives Hongbin an equally sweet kiss.

When he has pulled back and both his hyungs are staring at him in surprise, he smiles brightly and says, 'It's good to have you both home.'

Sanghyuk dreams that night. Dreams of eating an apple served to him by an old evil looking lady. When eating the apple, a piece of it gets stuck in his throat. He falls into a coma, filled with darkness and cold fridge chilled meals. When he finally opens his eyes he's greeted by two princes, both kissing respective corners of his mouth. One has black hair, playful eyes and pink lips, and the other a strong jaw, bright eyes and brown hair. His belly is filled with butterflies and the air with sparkles. When the young man later wakes up, lying in between his two princes under white sheets, he feels like he truly must be part of an actual fairy tale.


End file.
